


Take A Bite Of Me

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Fairies, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Modern Era, Multi, Protectiveness, Vampire Bites, Vampires, historical figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: Following directly on from the ending of 'Walked Into My Life', The Revolutionary Set race out of the cafe to the source of the scream. The events that follow include the reappearance of an old enemy, revealing hidden truths and The Revolutionary Set being incredibly thankful that they have Washington on their side.





	

The scream made every vampire in the cafe freeze. Alexander locked gazes with Angelica and gave her a nod that told her 'we got this.' before rallying John, Herc and Laf and running from the cafe in the direction that the scream had come from. They had barely crossed the threshold onto the the street when the scent of blood and the sound of a racing heartbeat reached their senses.

"It's coming from down that alleyway." Hercules gestured across the road before taking off in that direction.  
"If it's the work of another vampire, I'll kick their sorry ass." John muttered darkly, following the other three.

Within seconds of entering the alleyway where the distress was coming from, The Revolutionary Set found the source of commotion. Confirming John's prediction, a vampire had lifted their victim off their feet and was holding them against a brick wall as they drank from the victim's neck. Both the vampire and victim's faces were hidden, as the vampire's was against the victim's neck and the victim's face was turned away from the The Revolutionary Set.

Apparently sensing they were no longer alone, the vampire ceased feasting on the human and faced Alex, John, Herc and Laf, showing that he was holding up his victim with a hand around their throat. Blood stained and dripped from the smirking lips of John Adams, second American President and first class prick. Laurens clenched his fists and started forward, wanting to start a fight more than ever now he knew who he and his boyfriends were up against, but was held back by Hercules.

"Oh, hello boys." Adams drawled, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Adams. What the ever-loving fuck is your worthless ass doing here?" spat Alexander.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm feeding. It has been /so long/. And isn't she such a pretty one?" Adams forced his victim to show their face. Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette's stomach all twisted when they saw that Adams' latest victim was-  
"Dahlia!" exclaimed the Frenchman, as the woman's eyes widened in recognition.

She was clutching weakly at Adams' arm, tears spilled down her cheeks and blood trickled down her neck and onto her grey trench coat. Small, panicked choking noises came from her throat as her airways cut off.

"Son of a bitch. Let her go!" growled John.  
"Why her. Why today. Your ass hasn't been seen around here in over twenty years. Tell us!" demanded Hercules.

Adams crudely released Dahlia, letting her fall to the floor heavily before dragging her back to her feet and holding her against the wall with a hand loosely around her neck while she was coughing and gasping at being able to breathe again.

"Can't you smell it, boys? The special and...tantalising scent that this one possesses?" Adams asked cryptically, deeply inhaling Dahlia's scent.  
"What are you talking about you piece of shit." snarled Lafayette.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So why don't I have the little bitch show you herself?" asked Adams, turning back to face Dahlia and bringing his face inches from hers.  
Alexander knew what Adams was going to do "Don't you fucking dare!"  
"Show them what you are." Adams murmured to Dahlia.

While he spoke, Dahlia was helpless but to watch as his pupils dilated then restricted. She had no way of knowing that Adams was putting her under a vampiric gift called Compulsion, where vampires could control the minds of victims from eye contact and verbal suggestion alone. Slowly, shakily, Dahlia's hands moved to unconsciously up to the chain bearing the ring around her neck. Her right hand slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

The Revolutionary Set exclaimed and stepped backwards in shock as a pair of dragonfly-like wings, the same hue as the sapphire on Dahlia's ring, shimmered into being.

Holy shit.  
Dahlia Winter was not human.  
She was a faerie.

Adams was wearing a shit-eating grin as he spoke again "Curious little thing, isn't she? And perhaps now you can understand why she was an easy target."

It was true, with her transformation Dahlia had gained a very potent scent, one that just sang with life-force and energy and /magic/. The scent would be intoxicating to any vampire, especially a hungry one like Adams who hadn't fed in a while. Alex, John, Herc and Laf were all fighting temptation.

"Here's my offer. Instead of ridiculing me or doing something foolish like informing Washington of my presence, I will graciously share my pretty little prey with you because I'm so generous like that." Adams said sweetly.  
"Th-they would never take your offer." stammered Dahlia as she fumbled to remove her ring and hide her wings again.  
Adams looked at her with an evil smirk "Really, my dear? I wouldn't be so sure of that." he pointed over at the other men.

She followed his gesture and was terrified to see Alexander, John, Hercules and Lafayette all slowly advancing towards her. Their eyes burned hungrily, their pupils reduced to cat-like slits and all four of them had fangs bared. The faerie hadn't wanted to believe they were vampires, the four handsome, funny, kind men who she had met only earlier that day, but the damning evidence was about devour her even as she struggled and pleaded in vain.

Quick as a whip, Alex hissed and lunged forward, Dahlia whimpering and shutting her eyes quickly, awaiting pain and a lot of it. But Alexander had not been going for Dahlia, as became apparent when the faerie felt Adams' nails drag across her skin when his hand lost contact as Alexander bodily slammed him to the floor with a disgusted utterance of "Sit down, John, you fat motherfucker."

Dahlia's legs gave way and she slid down the wall again as Laurens, Hercules and Lafayette leaped into the fight too. John punched Adams to the point where he was winded and his nose was broken. Lafayette hauled him up and delivered a swift kick to the place where no man desires to be kicked and Hercules gave his jaw and ribs more bone-crunching shots. Once Adams was a (even more of a) pathetic mess, lying unconscious in the dirt, The Revolutionary Set's priority became Dahlia, who was curled up at the foot of the wall, shaking and battling not to hyperventilate.

The Marquis approached her while the other three hung back, not wanting to crowd her. The Frenchman knelt by the faerie, gently placing a hand on her arm to alert her he was there. She flinched and regarded him with an expression of fear.

"Shh...Écoute, Dahlia, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je m'excuse profondément que nous vous ayons effrayé." he said soothingly in French.  
Dahlia was silent for a moment, before swallowing and speaking hoarsely "I...I know where I know your name from, now."  
"Oh? Where do you know it from, petite fée?" he asked, switching back to English and relieved that she hadn't rejected his comfort.  
"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier...the Marquis de Lafayette. That's you, isn't it?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes...it's me. But I can explain-" he began, but Dahlia cut across him to address Alexander.  
"And you...you don't share a name with the Founding Father Alexander Hamilton, you /are/ him." she said it as a statement, not a question.  
Alex nodded "Yeah...Laf, Hercules, John and I...we're all figures from 18th century American history." he confessed.

The faerie examined each of them in turn, her breathing slowly calming down and her shaking subsiding. As she looked at each man, she still got the same impression she'd had when she'd met all of them the first time...but now she felt as though she were meeting them properly. These four men, who had shown her kindness first and foremost, made her smile, laugh...and who had just come rushing to her aid.

"...Well. I will start by saying that all of you look incredible for your age," she began, earning relieved laughter from the four of them "secondly, I will express my gratitude for your rescue, even if I believed you were actually going to eat me alive at one point."  
"No way, doll." promised Hercules.  
"Not a chance, princess." agreed John.  
"Our sire taught us better than to feed upon people." added Alexander.  
"And thank you, cher, for showing us who /you/ really are." murmured Laf.  
"I...I didn't actually want to show you. H-how did that man make me?" asked Dahlia.  
"We'll answer any questions you have when we're somewhere safe. Right now, vampires all over this city will be picking up your scent and I promise you that there are fuckers out there bigger and badder than this-" Alexander pointed over to where Adams should have been, but pointed only to an empty spot.

"Where the hell did he go?" spat John, looking around.  
Dahlia sighed "He drank my blood...it must have helped him recover quicker than expected."  
"Then we really do need to get you someplace safe." decided Hercules "Also, I'd recommend taking your ring off, doll, so your scent's less potent."  
Dahlia quickly did so before standing up with support from the wall behind her and Lafayette "Where are you taking me?"  
Alex smiled warmly "To our sire, the man who turned us into vampires. I won't tell you who he is yet, but I reckon you'll have heard of him."

The faerie cocked her head inquisitively, but followed Herc, John and Alex from the alleyway, Lafayette allowing her to lean on him to walk back to where Alexander's car was parked outside the cafe.  
__

Alex wasn't wrong when he'd thought that Dahlia would have heard of their sire. If you read as much on American history as Dahlia had and not heard of the name George Washington, then something was really amiss.

George's wife, Martha, invited the five inside, Herc and John explaining the situation in rapid fire as they went through to the kitchen. Once there, Mrs Washington had Dahlia sit down while Lafayette fetched the first-aid kit so Martha could treat the faerie's bite. She gave the younger woman an ice pack, instructing her to hold it against her neck until told otherwise, telling her that it reduce the inflammation and bruising of the skin before any treatment could be given.

"What's going on in here?" asked George Washington, coming to the doorway. Dahlia turned her head so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash.  
"John Adams is back in New York, he attacked this woman who me, John, Herc and Laf met earlier today, she's a faerie, she knows who and what we are, we brought her back here for safety plus I thought you should know that that motherfucker is back in our territory-" Alex rambled.  
"Alexander, that is quite enough." Washington said calmly, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.  
"Is he always like this?" Dahlia whispered to Hercules.  
"Pretty much, doll." the tailor confirmed.

Despite the hushed tones of Dahlia's comment, Washington's attention still switched to her regardless.

"You know," he mused, moving towards her "there's a certain sense of irony in the fact that, once upon a time, I was General in an army who's job it was to fight and, where necessary, kill soldiers from your homeland. And now, a descendant of that country has been welcomed into my home." by the time he finished speaking, he was directly in front of her.  
Something sparked in Dahlia's eyes and she stood up indignantly "I can assure you that my homeland and the homeland that you fought against over two centuries ago are two very different things. Don't you dare link the actions of one to the other, don't you dare! My people never once condoned any decision of war or violence made by human British leaders and I will never have such treasonous things said in my presence!" she retorted.

Dead silence fell in the kitchen. The faerie was glaring up at Washington, despite the significant height difference. In that moment, she was exuding a prominent aura of...regal authority? Alexander, John, Hercules, Lafayette and Martha were all holding their breaths, waiting for a metaphorical bomb to go off.

Amazingly, George simply chuckled, much to everyone in the room's confusion "I've never had the pleasure of meeting one of your kind, but I have read that some of you can certainly be fiery in spirit. My books were certainly not wrong. I had no intention of insulting you, therefore I ask your forgiveness." then he bowed his head as a token of respect.  
Dahlia's cheeks flushed a dark shade of scarlet and she sat down again, mumbling shyly "No...I must apologise for my outburst, it was wrong of me."

Sure that the tension had diffused, The Revolutionary Set followed George to his office for a private discussion while Martha went back to treating Dahlia's neck, cleaning it with alcohol and putting a plaster over it. She expressed her dissatisfaction at not having any of Adams' blood on hand, explaining that drinking the blood of the vampire who bit you made the bite heal almost instantaneously. The faerie quickly assured her that ice and antiseptic were perfectly sufficient. 

"...Mrs Washington?" Dahlia asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Please, dear, it's Martha." The older woman smiled kindly.  
"Martha," Dahlia corrected herself "I notice you didn't seem surprised when Alexander, Hercules, John and Lafayette showed up on your doorstep with someone injured. How common an occurrence is this?"

Martha laughed quietly "Not as uncommon as you might think. You see- Dahlia, wasn't it?- my husband and his boys have been fighting battles for a very long time. When George was President, there were two factions of vampires; The Federalists and The Democratic Republicans. Now, while these were also the names of two factions of my husband's cabinet, these two factions of vampires were waging a war in the shadows of this city. The Democratic Republicans preyed upon humans, happily leaving death and corpses in their wake. The Federalists, including Alexander, Hercules, John and Lafayette, tried to stop the other faction's senseless killing. The war eventually ended, but every few decades or so since then, rogue vampires still threaten the human populous of this city. My husband and his boys stop them." 

The faerie let this sink in before frowning "Why do you keep referring to Alexander, John, Hercules and Lafayette as Mr Washington's 'boys'?"  
"Well, they prefer the term 'The Revolutionary Set', but as their sire, George could technically be considered a father of sorts to them." Martha told her.  
"If that is the case, do they see you as a mother figure?" smiled Dahlia.  
"I...suppose they do, even if they never admit it outright. And seeing as our biological children have flown the nest and are living their own lives, I'm happy to see them as my adopted sons." Martha said fondly.  
"I'm sure you'd be an amazing mother to anyone lucky enough to be considered a child of yours." the faerie said quietly, looking down.

The faerie startled slightly when Martha came behind her and enveloped her in a hug. It was warm, compassionate, comforting...and bittersweetly reminded her of the only other woman who'd ever hugged her like this.

"That counts for you too, dear. Now, I insist you stay for dinner and I'd like your assistance in the cooking." she patted the younger affectionately on the shoulder before going over to the stove.  
"Of course, it's the least I can do." Dahlia got up and began retrieving items that Martha asked for.

She was also grateful that Mrs Washington hadn't spoken about how Dahlia had stood up to George. That would've led to questions that Dahlia really would rather not have answered.

**Author's Note:**

> So concludes part 2 of what appears to be turning into a 3 part intro XD  
> Also, I'm aware that Martha had children from a previous marriage, but I wanted them to be George and Martha's kids in this.  
> Thanks for reading! ^u^


End file.
